The Adventures of THE MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM.
by Zelin Danica Nynaeve Ni'karin
Summary: This was a joint project with Dark Devil. There once was a sa'angreal gone wrong. It was endowed with so much of the One Power; it started having thoughts of its own. So, it disguised itself, and became what we know today as the MUTANT BRAID OF YOUR IM
1. The Draghkar- Adventure One

 The Adventures of the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM  
  
I do not own the WoT. This was a joint project with Dark Devil.  
  
 Prologue:  
  
There once was a sa'angreal gone wrong.  It was endowed with so much of the One Power; it started having thoughts of its own.  So, it disguised itself, and became what we know today as the MUTANT BRAID OF YOUR IMPENDING DOOOOOOM BWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.  Or for short, the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM.  
  
     One day, the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM was bored.  "I'm bored," said THE MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM.  It decided today it was going to terrorize a draghkar.  After much searching, it found one. The MUTANT BRAID OF IMPENDING DOOM STRIKES.  
  
The draghkar swoops down and bites the mutant braid "ew... This isn't spaghetti..." and flies off grumpily.  
  
The MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM explodes inside the draghkar's stomach, leaving it for dead.  "I will leave it for dead," said the MUTANT BRAID OF YOUR IJMPENDING DOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM BWAHAHAHHAHAHA.   
  
The draghkar magically collects itself and whines, "Why did you do that, it hurt."  He catches the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM and takes it to his father, the Dark One.  The Dark One swallows it than vomits it back up. A now slimy MUTANT BRAID OF DOOMV chuckles and scats away, biding it's time till the next adventure... and arms itself with A MUTANT PONYTAIL HOLDER OF EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.  
  
The draghkar wonders how the braid would taste with ketchup... After much serious thought, it decides it probably wouldn't taste too good, and instead decides to get revenge. The draghkar puts on its super-pointy devil tail, but when it reaches for it's horns, he pulls out EASTER BUNNY EARS instead! "Hey! Who threw out my horns!?" Just then, the draghkar mother appears and says "Aww... doesn't he look cute?" When the draghkar tries to take them off, she pulls out some glue, and sticks them on. "Oh... you look just adorable with those on!  Much better than those smelly old horns! Hold still, and I'll get the camera, and we can send the picture to all our friends!" The draghkar turns white and flies off, and hopes that none of the other draghkar see him...  
  
  
  
The MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM and THE MUTANT PONYTAIL HOLDER OF EEEEEVVVVVVVVILLLL attaches itself to Nyneave's head, bidding it's time... waiting.   
  
But it was to late.  The other draghkars saw him, and for the sake of humor turn him completely into a pink bunny, except for the wings.   
  
The MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM finally got tired of waiting and used its superior mental capabilities to find the draghkar-turned-pink-bunny.  It got Nyneave to gate to it, but as soon as it saw the 'pink bunny' it started to laugh so hard, Lan realized it was not really 'hair' and cut it off.  Stunned, the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM couldn't finish off its prey, and the 'pink bunny' hopped/flew away to find the Dark One to restore it to a draghkar, cursing Lews Bloody Therin all the way. 


	2. The Return of the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM

MBD2  
  
10000 years later, the MUTANT BRAID OF YOUR IMPENDING DOOOM BUHAHAHA decided to get a new idenity, since it was tired of being taken for spagetti. "I am tired of being tired of being spaggetti, and will assume another idenity" said the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM. After much diliberation it decided to be transformed into a a IRS person. The MUTANT PONYTAIL HOLDER OF EEVVVVVVILLL decided to become a cellphone.They both evilly planned world domination. "We plan world domination," the CELL PHONE THAT CANNOT BLOCK OUT EVIL SALEPEOPLE and THE TYPICAL POLITION. But the 'pink bunny' who had been kept a pet of the Creator (his mother) for those 10000 years decided to stop it/them. Dun-da.  
  
  
  
"hmmm... New York, what a pleasant sounding town." The pink bunny hops off to find something to eat, but all it can find is VEGETABLE STANDS! After 10000 years of carrots and celery, the bunny wants meat. "i want meat." mutters the bunnie. Off it hops down a street, when suddenly *VROOM!* A strange, blue metal shape speeds past him. "Ak! What the bloody flaming light is this?!" He/it quickly hops to one side, but just as it does... *VROOM!* Another strange thing wizzes by, but this one is so close, it chops off some of his tail-fur. "OWWW!" the bunny says as it hopped into the air, desteratly trying to touch it's tail to find out if it's still there. "stupid, bloody paws!" It curses. Then remembering it had to be a cute bunnie (how sweet) it corrected itself, "Owie. That wasn't very polite of it."  
  
Quickly it/he manages to get safely off the road. Away it hops, which earns it a stare or two from the local people, but nothing out of the ordinary, because after all, this is New York. Other than the fact that bunnies, like wolves, natural habitats are not in big cities and most bunnies aren't hot pink. But, even a magenta flying bunny isn't as odd as "millatary intelligence." Suddenly, a wonderus smell wafts to the bunnie. He/it looks around, before spotting a 'hotdog' vender. (He viciously rubbed his paws together in anticipation of mutilating a hound, when he remembered he had to be cute). The bunny looks at the sign, and tries to read it. "hootdoog?" it says, and hops up to the vender. "i comand you to give me a hootdoog." It/he says and streches out it's paw expectantly. The vender turns white, and begins mumbling about "those darn mexican bananas... i knew they'de make me hallucinate..." He kicks the bunny away....  
  
The new POLITION (previously the MUTANT BRAID OF DOOM) walked into his office. Inside were several other IRS agents. 'George Bush'(its/his new idenity) siezed the opportunity. "I've got an uncoquerable scheme to RULE THE WORLD!!!!" The other politions were unimpressed. "Yah, and..." said one. Another said, "Will you assist our current one?" "You mean I'm not the first one?" GB asked. "Of couse not," said one, "Clinton's went corkscrew after he was nearly impeached." "Oh," GB was crestfallen that he was not 'special,' and went to go see phsyciatrist.  
  
The pink bunny hopped away while his mother was out making a couple ta'vern and supervising the Dragon Reborn Reborn, and decided to take a look for that mutant braid and the evil ponytail holder. "just wait until i get my claws on those two... I'll rip them to shre-" just then, the bunny realizes that it is a BUNNY and not a drak-thing-a-ma-bob-that-I-can't-remember-what- its-called. "Arggg! how am I supposed to take my revenge, when I'm a fuzzy, pink rabbit?!" The 'pink bunny' ponders this for a while, before deciding that it doesn't know what to do "I do not know what to do." said the bunny. So it/he decides to look for something to eat. "I will look for something to eat. Like human fle.. lettuce." After hopping many miles, the 'pink bunny' finally reaches a town.  
  
After his momentary depression about not being the only psycho-manic- polition (sorry for using so many synonyms) George Bush was doing well. He had moved to some town called 'Washington' and was apparently some type of king, called the President. Suddenly he sensed the draghkar-turned- laughing-stock inside the city. yehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, said GB. Unfortunately he did this while addressing the further attack on the Taliban in front of a major newscasting station. He promptly turned into of his old froms (a gholam with wings) This incited a riot. Meanwhile GB was still laughing maniactically. One polition murmured, "He is the que... I mean king of all politions." 


End file.
